These Walls
by DiveintoHeart
Summary: In the 7th year of school, Namine pretty much screws her High School social life when she pounces on an obnoxious kid. Her life pretty much goes down the drain until 2 years later, a blond boy with wind swept hair comes into her life, will he hurt her like everyone else? Or will he help her over come her bullies and enemies? Rated T for swearing and possible sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**These Walls…**

I sat at my table, my eyes locked to my book, but my mind wondered elsewhere. I was hoping, just praying that my teacher wouldn't call my name.

"Helen!" she called, making me sigh with relief. I knew I was going to be next and I dreaded it, I didn't hate Miss Hiriamku, it's just she always pronounced my name wrong, and the entire class would laugh, every time. No matter how many times I told her, she **always **got it wrong.

"Nameiay?" her soft old voice croaks. I stand up to the usual laughter and humiliation. The oak wood tables were lined in neat tight compact rows. In order to reach the door to go to Miss Hiriamku's interview, I have to pass everyone, including Kairi.

As I pass her she giggles, obviously going on about how the teacher got my name wrong and how she had to tell and remind everyone who ever existed. Her row of tables consisted of her friends: Selphie, who was incredibly hyper, Larxene, who was angry all the time, and Sora, who wasn't all that mean, he just obeyed Kairi like a dog, I'm sure he was crushing on her.

"Miss Hiriamku, I respect you, I really do, but my name is Nami-ne" I pronounced it with great care, as if it were a glass vase. She thought about it for a moment, before she tried to pronounce it again, but this time with even greater fail than before.

"Naymi-ay?"

I threw my head into the palm of my hands for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Yes, Miss Hiriamku, my name is Naymiay" I rolled sarcastically, she smiled her lovely old lady smile before ushering my to the interview room for my English test.

After the test, the bell for lunch went I quickly dashed to gather my stuff before someone (Axel) decided to throw it across the room in a test of extreme stupidity. I got there in time to find everything was there and intact. I gathered my stuff and left for lunch as quick as I could.

"Look out, hater coming through!" shouts a high pitched girl. The hallways seem to clear in an instant, and those who do remain in the halls, by Kairi's Law, were going to get the crap beaten out of them by the girl with anger issues. They shake as I walk past them, behind me I can hear their voices filling the hallway again, bitching about what this girl did, or what happened at the sports game on the weekend. The usual stuff.

The further down the hall I go the more the carpet is ripped and the lockers beaten. People around me look scared, as if I shot someone in cold blood. My locker, as usual had some rude or insulting comments scrawled across it, as if it were a local attraction where people of any kind could write horrible things on my locker. But I ignore it, or try to show that it doesn't bother me.

I manage to escape the shouts and torture of the Locker Hallway, I walked across the Tech areas, the students were always overtime here, probably because they enjoyed it so much. For me though, I found no interest what-so-ever. I begin the process of taking small steps to scale the bank that lead to the plantations that the Agricultural Science students used for their "Studies on trees." It seemed to fascinating for me to even think twice about it.

Finally I reach where I like to be at school, the large oak tree that overshadows the plantation. The tree is old, and covered in marks and scratches from the students with lower intelligence. The branches start lower for an oak tree. Not that I know the facts or anything, it's just I see a lot of oak trees on our farm.

Yes that's right, try to contain your excitement please. And before you ask, No, it's overwhelmed with boringness. The extensively large farm is run by my Dad's company, Farming Networks or something. Basically, it's a lot of minor farming companies under his title. I stay in our 'Family Mansion' as most people in my class would describe it as. It's just a large house that my family live in, so yeah, a Mansion. My mum has been a bit on the fritz, she constantly keeps herself busy, whether its work related subjects, cleaning house or just cooking like there's no tomorrow, she has to do something to keep herself busy, otherwise, she spazzes out.

I pull myself up to the lowest branch with ease, seeming I had been doing this for two years, it's kinda a habit. Up here, to the north of where everyone is collected, it feels peaceful. Like I'm too far away for them to hurt me. I look out across the large school, Tech Rooms, Maths and Literature Blocks A-F, Science Corner, the Gymnasium and the well-aged Arts Department were all in my sights, like I was a Greek God, watching over all of the school. But of course, Greek Gods were meant to care for the people… well most of them at least. The wind picked up to a gentle breeze that tickled my soft, peachy cheeks. I rub the feeling of the wind off of my check, hoping it would stay away.

Every time I'm up here on this low hanging branch, it reminds me of the day I pounced on Hayner Derrio, let's just say he was an annoying little brat. This was two years ago, when Kairi, Selphie and Larxene were all friends, what a fool I was back then. He was on my back all day, asking me to out with him, and he wouldn't take no for an answer, which became annoying very quickly. I can remember asking Kairi for some help, but she sat her arse laughing at my misery. It was then I knew I was with the wrong people, of course, there were all these other hints which I ignored of course.

So, acting on instinct, I turned around and in the blink of an eye I had punched him to his feet, he was cowering on the ground like a baby, begging for mercy.

"Namine? What the hell?" Kairi blasted at me, in a full fit of shock and rage.

"He was annoying me!" I shouted back in defence. She glared at me like I had just made a huge mistake. No one ever spoke back to Kairi, and I can see why, no one should ever have to endure that piercing glare. I was silent for a moment, just a moment, before I rushed past her, probably knocking her down too. But that wasn't what was on my mind at the time, I just ran, across the two ovals where, for once, none of the boys were kicking a ball of some sorts. The cries and screams of local students became nothing more than a murmur as I reached the bank that connected the freshly planted tree plantation and the Sports Oval. Without thinking I dashed up the back, passing all the weak saplings without thinking twice. Now that I was exhausted, I fell to the ground that was covered by a large oak tree. Its vibrant green leaves were sorta soothing my anger, and its shade was cooling me down.

Now calm I walked to the base of the monstrously tall tree, the branches were sticking out very close to its base, I strolled towards the largest branch, and with a bit of struggle, managed to scale the branch. I laid my back on the tree and looked out towards the entire school, I was breath taken by how much I could see. Since then, every day, at every chance, I came this tree and looked out at the people scolded, insulted and hurt me, and smiled for them, knowing that they couldn't ever see this magnificent view was inspiring.

And after that everything was ok and everyone was happy.

Pfft, I wish. Since then, Kairi was always hostile towards me, and Hayner has become a darker character, I apologized to him for my wrong doing (with a little persuasion from the teachers) and he forgave me too. But that didn't change the fact that I had just ensured the rest of my days at Kingdom Heights School were gonna be painful.

That was until I got home, then it got even worse.

**Second Fanfic! :D Please read and review, and live your life to the fullest!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I intend to. Inspiration Award goes to Unintended Plans by 'Musicbox's will.' Go check it out!**

**The romance will begin soon I just wanted to see if this is what people want. I hope this hits well with the public, I certainly loved writing it. :3**

**#Diveintoheart #yolo #hashtagsareannoying**


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride home was just how I expected it to go, pass this station, pass that store, pass the modern style type buildings, until there appearance lessened and lessened until large paddocks filled with some forms of crops became the only thing of interest. There wasn't really anyone from my school on the West Train; they all lived in Twilight Town or half an hour away at Traverse Town, which was filled with neon signs, cafes and apartment blocks.

Slowly but surely the amount of farmers and 'country girls' increased, waiting for Station 44, which lead out to their farming community, which was filled with rustic, but liveable, houses, parks and bonfires. But my stop was 2 ahead of Station 44. Have you guessed it? That's right! Station 46! Which happened to be the 'upper' part of this community (I say community; I really mean a small, budding town). The rickety fences become small cobblestone walls and the grass is greener. When I see this, I know my stop is next.

The train slows to a halt as I stand up, gathering my items before escaping the steampunk train. Up the rocky driveway that leds to oak mansion that overlooked the town below and all the fields around us. I stroll up to the door with all sorts of decorative engravings in it. Spin the door knob and the somewhat intimidating door becomes defenseless as I casually walk on through.

"Mum, I'm home!" I shout through the slightly tight hallways.

"Excellent! You should—" Before she could finish I was already walking up the staircase that led to the second floor, which happened to have my bedroom in. Of course, there were like 16 bedrooms or something, despite the fact it's just Mum and I living here.'

That was, until today.

I get changed into my long skirt (or very short dress as the majority of the school would call it) that reached to my knees and is covered in zippers and pockets. My shirt matches the theme, with its light material and sleeves that reach to my elbows and I throw on my matching vest. All of this is coloured white and a simple yellow. I leave my hair as it is though, reaching over my shoulder by an inch or two.

Now that my look was down pat, I walk downstairs to absolute shock.

A boy, a blond **teenage** boy, was in the entrance of our house, just casually walking through, as if he owned the place. Not only that, he was sweaty and hot (temperature wise) and was probably leaving his sweat all over the place! After he ever so calmly passed through the entrance room into the living room, I snuck down the stairs and into the hallway. I crept my way into the kitchen and stormed up to my mum.

"Mum!" I demanded her attention "There is a sweaty, blond, windswept haired, teenage boy in our house!"

"Correction: A hot, sweaty, blond, windswept haired, teenage boy in our house" she replied, smartly, without even looking at me.

"Mum, what the hell!" I shouted at her, in embarrassment and shock.

"C'mon! I knew you were thinking it!" she played at me.

"I was not!" I defended.

"Really? Your blushing cheeks say otherwise."

I dashed out of the kitchen and into the Eating Area, ran past the grand table, which was, as usual, decorated with candles and cutlery, and to the mirror that took up a large amount of the wall. She had tricked me again, I wasn't blushing, she had set me up in one of her pranks. She does that a lot.

I stubbornly and angrily marched back into the kitchen where Mum still had her back to me. I swear, if I had seen her face, she would have been grinning from ear to ear.

"What is he doing here?" I demand, still angry about her prank.

"He's doing what you and I are doing here" she simply responds. My eyes widen in a mixture of rage and annoyance. Mum, being the smart arse she is, without even looking, knows this and continues her sentence.

"He lives here."

"Whh- What!?" I shout, utterly confused.

"You know how it goes, if there are families who work for Farming Networks Inc. their children are allowed to stay in the **family **mansion if they wish"

I had known this for quite some time now, but never actually suspected this day to come. Rage still flowing, I march out of the kitchen, into the entrance room, up the stairs and into my bedroom.

It could have been anyone, if it were a girl; I probably wouldn't care as much, but a boy?! When the school hears about this, they will be enthralled to bully me about it! After a while, Mum's voice echoed through the house:

"Dinner!"

I lazily got up, and walked down the staircase, took a right and ended up in the Dining Room, as if it were a habit. I took my place next to Mum, and waited for her to serve whatever food would be classified as 'Tonight's Dinner.'

Mum wasn't bad at cooking, in fact, she was amazing. It's just that it all seemed like a function that I did when asked, it all seems so boring. I didn't take notice of the boy across from me until I lift my head up to see his dazzling blue eyes meet mine. There's was a few seconds of silence as I stare at him, and he stares back.

"My name's Roxas" he announces at me, expecting a response. I casually through my head on the table, as if he wasn't there. I'm hoping, praying that I don't have to introduce myself, luckily enough, Mum appears out of nowhere and introduces myself for me.

"And this is Namine, Roxas. She wasn't expecting to see another friendly face around here!" she politely states, nudging me to lift my head and engage in conversation.

"Wha-? Yeah I'm Namine" I bluntly say, making him half smile. He finds that remotely funny? What a weirdo…

After a long time of eating our Spaghetti Bolognese, Mum decides there needs to be some form of conversation, otherwise the world might end.

"Namine" she begins "Did you know that Roxas is going to school tomorrow with you?"

I stare silently at her. My thoughts are going crazy:

_Great! He's gonna find out about Kairi and how I'm apparently a bitch and now the crap that goes on at school will follow me home_

"Maybe you could show me around!" he suggests, his voice is deep-ish, but had me lured for a moment.

"I'm sure you'd much rather be run over by a truck" I shoot back. He simply smiles his adorable smile. Wait. What the hell did I just think? He looks over to Mum, as if he has an in-joke or something with my Mum, she cheekily smiles back, which makes him smile even more.

Dinner continued like that for a while until Mum finally excuses me from the table, and I run, like literally **run**, upstairs.

"You were right, she is a bit sassy" I hear the blond boy say

"Well, once you get past that, she really is quite nice. She loves drawing and music, but she'd never admit it" Mum's voice purposely chimes, reaching my bedroom.

_Screw you Mum, _I think harshly _Screw you._

**A/N: Awesome! Finally meet Roxas in this chapter! :D**

**I wanted to actually describe what Namine was wearing in this chapter, I dunno why, I wanted too :P**

**Thanks for everyONE who reviewed, I love every last ONE of you XD**

**Anyways, until next time (or chapter)**

**#Diveintoheart**


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, as all things do, the next day came, and before I knew it, I am awake earlier than usual. Quickly I get dressed into some more formal clothes for another daunting day of school. Once I had arranged my plain white tee and basic blue skirt, I dashed downstairs for breakfast.

"Muuuuuum!" I whine, but Mum's used to it

"I want paaaancakes!" my voice travels down the hallway and into the kitchen. But there is no response but a small laugh and quiet muttering.

_Oh yeah, Roxas_

I roll my eyes, but continue into the tiled room with all sorts of kitchen related items decorating the white room. Roxas is in the Dining room, explain about his basketball game and he got like 3 points or something. And mum's making pancakes, to be honest, I'm not annoyed, Roxas isn't being intrusive and Mum seems to be happy, and there are pancakes, so, everyone wins!

After a filling breakfast I fill my grey, 'self-decorated' bag with the usual things I need. Pencil case, sketchpad, Textbooks and my lunch of course. With that done I run out the door in a somewhat happier mood than usual, maybe Mum spiked the maple syrup that was lathered on my breakfast.

Before long I hear his voice, Roxas' that is.

"Namine! Wait up!" Seeming I'm not sure what to do, I decide to be polite; especially seeming Mum would still be able to see me from the house.

"Hey, I forgot!" he says, finally caught up with me "Good morning!" he says with a cheery smile.

Seriously? He ran all that way to wish me a 'Good Morning'? Sometimes I wonder about the current generation, as if I weren't apart of them.

"Uhh, thanks" I mumble, hoping he doesn't hear. It appears that he doesn't care as to what I said; he still smiled his boy smile at me.

The train arrived at Station 46, and we got there just in time, if Roxas had stopped for one more 'Scenery Stop' we would have missed it. The fare is paid and I sit in my seat, 6th from the front, 3rd from the back, Roxas sits in the row across from me.

I'm trying as hard as I can to make sure I don't count him as my friend, because after today, he'll be hating me like everyone else.

"Are you going to show me around the school?" he inquires.

"Ask one of the teachers, they'd gladly do it for you" I say, not facing him.

"But why can't you?"

I stop for a moment, I don't why I don't say "Because you'll look like a freak when your with me" or "Because Kairi will be hunting you down" but instead I make an excuse.

"Because I'm not all that familiar with the school"

Wow, just wow. He simple looks away, seeming to forget he asked the question. Before long, a brass cloloured, modern style town is in sights.

"This is our stop Roxas" I tell him, making him break from his gaze out of the window.

The train slows down, and the glass door slide open, the train has stopped in the subway as it should have, I'm calm, but Roxas seems a bit confused. Without thinking about him, I walk up the large plight of stairs ahead of me, which were cold and dull, just like the rest of the subway.

Soon enough, Roxas realizes I have left him, and he makes his way up the stairs too, practically chasing me. On the surface, it's the rush hour, people are walking everywhere, trying to get to the next train, or a coffee. I easily navigate my way through the swarm of people, but Roxas isn't so lucky.

He gets pushed around a lot, and looks really confused and lost. His eyes change from the sparkling, alluring, charming eyes that I saw at dinner last night, to worried, panicked and a little hurt.

_He needs my help, _I think, _but if someone from school sees him with me…._

Taking a risk, I dive back into the crowd, looking for the new kid. Once I had found him, I make sure I grab his wrist, and not his hand, I don't wanna have some conspiracy theory about me and Roxas , and drag him out into safety. He looks happier now, maybe he has a fear of crowds.

_Or maybe he likes being around me…_

I instantly push that out of my head before I can blush about it.

"You know Roxas" I say, leading him on "When you're lost, you look like a sad puppy"

He smiles, almost laughs even, and replies.

"Do you think puppies are cute?" Bham, right there, I begin to blush, but he seems nice enough to not point it out for me. He was… kind, it gives me a happy feeling. Someone was actually nice to me!

"C'mon, if you keep dawdling, we're gonna miss school!" I overcomplicate, making him rush to his feet

"Really?" he asks, sounding panicked.

"No, not really" I state, making him laugh. He did that a lot, just laughed at some of the things I said, it made me laugh a bit too. I lead him through the dark alleyways and open footpaths till we reach a collection of large building, which were spotted with windows and cables. The matching sign wrote on the front: "Welcome to Kingdom Heights Academy. Please enjoy your stay"

"When they say Academy, it's really just a fancy word for 'high budget school'" I say, and begin sneaking away from Roxas, so that no one catches me with him. I run towards the Locker Rooms, as his questions for help become nothing more than a murmur in the low wind.

I manage to get into the Locker Rooms without any issues from Roxas or Kairi. I certainly hope he went to go get a teacher, or Kairi's run into him by now and whatever friendship we could have had is now history.

I mean not to over complicate things.

The first bell rang, luckily enough I had all of my books and pencil case before the morning rush came through. I slipped on through to the Home room and waited for Mr Saix, the Assistant Principle and our Home teacher, to enter with his light blue hair, amber eyes and intimidating appearance.

I took my place at the back of class, Kairi and her 'pets' were a few rows in front of me, I channelled my ears to eavesdrop on their convocation.

"So he's in Year 10?" A harsh voice hissed.

"Yeah, and totally adorable!" a higher pitch girl squealed, they seemed to be talking about Roxas.

"We have to hang with him at lunch!" an ecstatic feminie voice exploded .

"So long as we keep him away from Namine, I don't really care what we do with him" that was obviously Kairi.

"Students!" Mr Saix's voice boomed across the room, demanding silence. "Right, I'm going to mark the role, then you will continue to your usual Wednesday routine" he heartlessly stated.

After Home Room roles and attendance stuff, we broke away to our classes. On a Wednesday morning I have Art, so I continued to the poorly Arts Department, where I would take my seat at the back, again, and begin work on whatever Mr Marluxia got us to do.

I arrive within time; Roxas is up the front with Sora and Riku. I sigh in relief, he wasn't lost. He waves at me; I shyly twinkle my fingers back, and head towards the back of the class. He seems like he wants to talk to me, which could be bad for him… I mean me; I don't really care about Roxas do I?

Mr M explains the task for today: Still life with no grey lead, it all had to be done in colour. I grab my artbook and begin jotting down ideas. My attention from the task is altered when I hear Roxas say my name. My head jolts up, I see him looking and gently pointing at me, as if he's identifying me. I politely wave before getting back into my work.

I can hear a chair move, as if someone is getting up, and of course it's Roxas. I have to find an excuse to avoid him, I 'accidently' snap one of my crimson red pencils and rush to Mr M.

"Mr M! I **need **another crimson red pencil" I say, stuttering slightly.

"Go into the supplies closet" he directs, as I run off, not thinking twice about it. I poke my head around the corner of the crappy wooden door to see Roxas where I was sitting, looking for me, it isn't long before his search is halted by Mr M, who tells him to go sit in his seat.

_I owe you one Mr M, _I think.

I creep back to my chair and pull out another red pencil. I slowly begin drawing, mindlessly, and what was a scribble of a deep red, became a hue of yellows, majestic oranges and brilliant purples. At first, I wonder what I've made; it is certainly not the fruit bowl I was trying to copy. I take a step back to reveal what the mystery of the drawing is.

It's a drawing of Roxas. The yellow is his hair, windswept and messy, the orange is combined with the red to create a swirling, hypnotic background that covered his face and the purple is his eyes, staring into mine, into my heart.

Before anyone could see it I leap on it and rip the monstrosity out of my book. But before I rip it up, I think again.

_It's a beautiful piece of work, why destroy it like that?_

I come to senses with my conscience and fold the drawing into quarters; it fits perfectly inside my pocket.

After that, the session went rather smoothly, and before Roxas could get to me while I was leaving, I took one of the back exits, located in the Ceramics room, thank goodness there wasn't a class on, otherwise I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

I made it to the Locker Room while the Morning Break rush was happening.

_Awesome, I'll just sneak through without Roxas noticing me!_

I begin to go low, making my way through the thickness of the crowd. Of course I only get a few steps before I run into Kairi, making her shout. Everyone moved away again, clearing the halls as they would on a normal day. Just my luck. But not all is lost, Roxas doesn't appear to be in the Locker Rooms! With haste, I make my way to my locker, only to be halted by a blond boy.

Yeah, you guessed it, it's Roxas.

"Namine!" he welcomes, getting people's attention.

"Roxas, let me get to my locker" I mutter.

"What'd you say?" he plays, in a nice way, he isn't being 'controlled' by Kairi. Despite his playful attitude, people in the hallways are now whispering.

"Roxas. Move." I demand. He begins to laugh a fake laugh; it was empty, like it was regretful. Deciding that the chatter in the hallways is becoming too much, I push past him, not knocking him over, but just enough to make him lose stability. I dash to my locker, spin my combination, throw my stuff in there and run out, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went well, seeming I managed to avoid Roxas. Now, my bag is packed and I am walking to leave the school, in a very sneaky attitude. I reach the front of the school and begin debating with myself as to whether I should wait for Roxas or not. But before I can come to a decision, Roxas, Sora and a guy from year 11, who I suspect is Riku, are walking to the front of the school.

Acting on instinct, I run towards the nearest tree, and hide. They seem to be talking, so I tune into their convocation.

"Yeah so, the Park this afternoon?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah I'll be there, and so will Riku! We usually bring some form of fun with us" Sora voice rolled.

"So you know where you're going Roxas?" A deep voice enquires, that must be Riku.

"Not really, I was hoping Namine would be here, but it looks like she might have already left"

"Don't worry dude, I'll show you! I know a bit about the Twilight Town trains!" said Sora.

"Thanks! I'm sure Namine is already there!" and with that, they take off. I emerge from my hiding place only to be confronted by a silver haired teen.

"Oh, hello Namine" he said smirking.

"Uhh, hi… Riku?" I ask.

"Bingo. You know Roxas was looking for you, good thing Kairi didn't find out" he says, I don't know if he's looking at me because his silver hair is covering his eyes and a majority of his face.

"She didn't talk to him?" I ask, sounding a bit confused.

"Well, she did, and she referenced how 'horrible' you are, but Roxas—" I cut off Riku's informative talk as I begin to bolt through town looking for Roxas, hoping he hadn't been convinced by Kairi.

Dodging people and avoiding being run over by a train, I finally get a glimpse of him; he's heading into Subway B, which is the waiting point for the East Train. Not taking notice of anyone, I run through the stubborn crowd and end up at the other side with all my limbs. I run into Sora for a moment, he says nothing, probably thinking about angry Kairi would be if she caught him talking to me. Nit really caring for the mute feeling boy, I push him aside and run down the stairs to talk to Roxas.

The wide staircase seems to go on forever, until I spot a blond haired boy at the bottom. I reach there before the train arrives, he hasn't seen me, he staring at the graffiti on the wall, I come up next, about a metre between us. I look at his face, just for a moment, he seems alright, he wasn't upset, he wasn't angry, he was… simple.

But that wasn't enough for my mind to be at ease, he could be putting up a façade, so one asks about his feelings, or so that no one can hurt him.

"Roxas?" I squeak the name, as if he were an emotional bomb, about to go off. He shakes his head in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed my existence.

"Oh hey! I must have been daydreaming! How long have you been there for?"

_Thank goodness he's ok. _

"I just got here, you looked…" my sentence trailed off.

"Like a sad puppy?" he reminds me, with a smile growing on his face again. I can only chuckle at his joke.

"Oh yeah, Namine…" his voice goes serious, like he wanted to dramatically talk. This was it, this would be the moment Kairi would have gotten to him, tricked him like she had tricked the rest of the school.

"I'm so sorry about annoying you in the Locker Rooms today"

_Nooooo! Why Kairi—Wait, what?!_

"It's ok Roxas" I try to reply without staggering "It wasn't your fault, I don't think it was mine either" he stands there in slight confusion.

"What happened then?" he asks, seeming curious and relived it wasn't it his fault.

_I wanted to make sure you don't get your reputation tainted_

"I was in a desperate rush to get to my Maths Class" I lie.

"At morning break?" he says, even more confused.

"I—didn't hand in my homework so I did it during morning break" I lie again.

"Ohh, a bit forgetful are we?" he teases. Never, not once have I ever forgotten homework. It's just not me.

"Sometimes" I smile, accepting his teasing mood. Finally, the train began to roll into the station in the loudest way possible. Roxas seemed a little startled by this.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, or go deaf!" I encouraged, acting like a fake guru or something. He laughed at my truthful joke. The door opens with a slight struggle and we board the slim, rectangular mechanical beast. The doors closed behind us as we get to our seats.

"So, who else goes on this train?" Roxas asks, getting himself comfortable.

"Farmers and country girls" I plainly state. The train begins to move, faster and faster until the subway is just a blur of grey, dull colours. Soon though, the town that once contained us in tight, cramped alleyways is no longer as the grass begins to become greener and the sky seems to be lighter. Station by station more and more people join the train ride past the country side. The cows are visible and fields filled of wheat are carefully plotted across the flattish area.

The train stops at Station 44 and all the 'extras' get off in a crowd of chatter and farming terms. The old Station 45 drops off a few more farmers, but this one is more of a 'middle class' type station. Finally Station 46 is in view, and Roxas is getting anxious to get off.

The train halted after its long journey. Roxas almost sprints off the train, I just casually walk though, there is no need to rush what is a simple task. Off at the station, the artificial station keeper greets us a 'Good day' and a 'Hope to see you again soon!' The brass gate opens and Roxas begins bolting up the rocky driveway.

He stops for a moment and turns around at me.

"Race you home!" he says playfully, not childish, just like a game, a game for overgrown babies, which happened to describe my mood perfectly. I begin running, but Roxas is light on his feet and is ahead within seconds, I keep a steady pace with him, but he ultimately beats me in the end.

"I win!" he says, fist pumping the air.

"No fair, your fitter than me!" I gasp.

"That's no excuse!" he laughs, as he opens the door and lets me in first.

'Mum! I'm home!" I shout.

"Me too, mum!" Roxas jokes. A womanly laugh is heard from the kitchen and I dash upstairs to get changed. I can hear Roxas mumbling to Mum, but that doesn't seem to concern me all that much. As I get changed into my white shorts, tee shirt and fluffy jacket, I realize I had fallen for Roxas.

_I think you could have worded that better…_

I mean as a friend, I promised to keep away from him, but I couldn't help it after school, like there were no boundaries… to your friendship. But I have to stick to my plan; I don't wanna wreck his reputation!

"Bye Petunia!" Roxas calls my mum's name and I hear the heavy door open and close. I run downstairs, preparing for my trip to the Park. Not because of Roxas, but because it can give me inspiration to draw.

"Mum, I'm off!" I shout.

"Try not to kiss Roxas while you're down there!" she fires back, giggling. Of course! I forgot about Sora, Roxas and Riku's plans to meet up. Damn, Roxas makes friends fast.

_If I go, he'll come towards me and somehow, SOMEHOW, Kairi WILL find out. _I debate in my head.

Taking a risk, I decide to go anyway, I'll just have to be sneaky, like I was all day.

_Practice makes perfect._

I take off, the Park is 15 minute walk away, in was in the centre of the whole community. The Park is a place where people from the community meet, its relatively close to Traverse Town, so it would be a 15 minute walk for Sora and Riku too, depending on where they live. People meet up in the Park, artists, sport enthusiasts and hyper children that wanna run around like lunatics. Seeming the Park was quite large, everyone got what they wanted, peace and quiet, a large sports area or a playground, everyone had what they wanted.

I know it's been 15 minutes when the green, luscious park is within my sight, only encouraging me to walk faster to it. Roxas must have run because I can't seem to locate him anywhere. To be honest, I'm surprised he actually found the Park, Sora must have been pretty precise with his directions.

Through the archway of healthy green trees and into the shaded areas I walk. There aren't many artists that come to this area, probably because there's not enough sun to make a masterpiece from. I take my place on a hand crafted bench, etched in carvings of people's names, obviously bored ones at the least. I retrieve my book from my leather bag, pencil in hand, and watch.

Whenever I observe the peaceful serenity of this one spot, inspiration flows to me. The silent river, the tallish grass, the covering of darkness, thanks to the trees, it all comes to me and usually my brain just begins to draw, sometimes it isn't even relevant to the scenery. But recently, that strong inspiration has been fading away, like it's not impacting me anymore, it's just nothing to me.

"…and it was in his pocket!" came a excited voice

_Sora! And that means…_

"Alright Riku your turn!" Their voices and footsteps grow louder, I am hidden behind a wall of neatly trimmed hedges, hoping they do not go into this small sanctuary of mine.

"Whoa! Guys, what's this place?" a Roxas that is very similar to Roxas' asks.

_Maybe, it's just his twin._

But thinking positive doesn't help me in this scenario, I press myself into the darkest corner and hide.

"Hey, it looks really dark in there, and Sora is afraid of the dark." A deep voice laughs.

_Riku._

"I am not Riku!"

"Sure sure Sora, I'll go check anyways"

A tall teen walks into the hideaway spot that I have hidden from people for a while now, acting as if it were a circus show. It isn't long before he notices me; he simply smiles at my cowardice. I weakly wave to him. He has no response for a moment before he shouts

"Nah, there's nothing of interest in here."

_That's a bit harsh Riku._

However, it appears he has convinced them to continue their stroll through the expansive park.

_I owe him one now don't I?_

Now that the coast is clear, I reclaim my place on the wooden bench, and begin searching for inspiration. I force my eyes shut, in hope that I will feel some sort of joy, or something worthy to draw.

But there's nothing, my imagination is dead, upset, I try to open my eyes, but I can't. Instead, it looks like I have left my body and am looking at myself in the third person. I'm falling, my eyes are closed and body is lifeless, there seems to be a trail of bubble behind me, as if I'm falling through water.

_What's happening?_

I try to speak, but I can only think, below me is a circular platform, decorated in fancy stained glass.

_Where am I?_

The more I fall the more I can recognize the picture forming in front of me. It's the picture of Roxas I drew in Art class today, expect the eyes are ocean blue. The further my lifeless body drops the further away the circle platform gets.

**_Welcome to your heart._**

The indescribable voice rings in my mind. Roxas, in my heart? The picture begins to change, like a movie that's taken photo by photo. He begins to smile, and it makes me smile too, it seems that I always smiled when he did. Maybe it was because he made me feel happy.

*Gasp*

I awake on the bench, confused. The park has gotten quieter.

_Is this still that dream?_

I get up lazily and walk out into the sunlight that's spreading across the Park; it's gone from bright afternoon, to setting oranges and reds that meekly reach their way through the trees.

_How long was I out for?_

I feel like I'm in a Post-Apocalyptic movie where the Hero survives through sleep through the disaster. But of course a fellow non zombie jogs by, giving me a friendly wave.

_Worst case scenario taken care of._

I gather my book, pencil and bag and begin to walk home, suspecting Roxas has already gotten there. I reach the now quiet archway entrance, and begin to walk home, thinking about what happened to me at the Park.

_What if I love…?_

I force the thoughts away, how could I think such things. Some people's hearts complete through love and others through friendship.

_Then why does it make my heart feel heavy?_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! The hurtful parts of this (e.g: Namine's bullying issues) are deprived from some of my own bullying experiences, there's a fun fact for you all.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I think I'll start answering them in the chapters :)**

**Sorry if some of it seems boring, I lost some inspiration through tiredness, but after a sugar filled hot chocolate and some awesome music, it suddenly came back XD**

**#Diveintoheart**


	5. Chapter 5

I began pacing around my room in panic, again. It was hard to believe that it was only 10 minutes ago that I began straightening my hair, at night, tried to draw, attempted trying on different clothes and rearranged my bed, five times.

_What… if I love him?_

I push the thought away, that couldn't be possible could it? I mean I've only known Roxas for two days and I supposedly love him? No, it just doesn't happen like that. It takes time, and friendship, and roses and chocolates and dates and disasters, like in the movies.

_Have I really gotten to the point where I am referencing advice from movies?_

I have hit the lowest spot, denying the truth. I just don't know what it is that has made me fall for him, is it his charm that he puts on everyone? Is it the way he can laugh and have someone blushing in seconds…?

Or is it the way he lured me to him, and will most likely use me, for his own good? Over the past 2 years, people have only spoken to me for something they want, something that benefits them, and leaves me feeling hurt. Like with Kairi, I was one of her dogs.

"That's it!" I shout, only loud to myself "I'm putting these walls up, and **no one** will be able to infiltrate them." No will hurt me anymore… but I want more than that, I want… I want…

The thoughts fade away, and my boiling blood returns to a stable state. My bed that once felt like sharp rocks now feels like the soft calming bed it should be. I stare at the ceiling for a while, thinking about how I could get back at Roxas for tricking me.

_You're only tricking yourself…_

Again, I push my conscience away, in vague hope that it doesn't return and I fall like a bigger fool than I already am. The time begins to pass faster, and my eyes begin to drift. I wonder about how I'm going to strike at him, and how defenceless he'll be. One word echoed through my head, revenge.

The next sun brings dark thoughts through my head, and for once, the sun that always stretched across my face every morning doesn't bother me. My messy, teenager room doesn't seem dull and lifeless, it looked irrelevant, useless to me.

"Namine! Get up!" Mum calls, little does she know that I'm right across the kitchen, already dressed and preparing breakfast.

"One step ahead of you Mum" I smirk, dashing paster her to get the milk from the fridge.

"What are you planning?" she replies. I freeze, how could she know that I have plan. Calmly, I walk back to where I have left my cereal, and begin pouring the white milk into the decorated bowl.

"Or maybe you're just excited to see Roxas…" she smartly remarks. I spin around, quite angry, and spit at her.

"Don't you dare say that Mum! I hate him!"

She goes silent for a moment, I her whimper something like 'I'm sorry' or 'you're such a teenager.' But it doesn't bother me; other things are important right now, not this parent who keeps playing her games with me. I storm out of the kitchen and into the Dining room to see Roxas, already gobbling down his breakfast.

Hate runs through my veins, he raises his head and greets me a 'good morning.' That charm, I won't fall for it. I sit down as far as possible from him, in utter disgust. He's finished his breakfast in record times, probably not stopping to breathe. He casually walks to the kitchen where he places his bowl and begins luring Mum to become one of his minions.

Trying to best him, I begin shovelling the bland cornflakes into my mouth at a rapid speed, swallowing at times where I should stop to breathe. I feel like choking, like throwing it up, but I manage to get the situation under hand as I swallow, finishing the once filled bowl. My bowl in my right hand, and my left wiping what milk I may have spilt on my face, I get into the kitchen with a devious grin, not showing my teeth in case I had left cereal in between them.

"Well, aren't you quick?" Mum states. Roxas gently smiling, as if he isn't planning anything.

"Well I gotta get to school don't I?" I fire back. Mum looks to her wrist only to find she hasn't put her watch on yet. She turns her head to the kitchen clock, 7:30. We had to be at the Train Station by 7:45. Her eyes widen as begins to hurry us along, speedily packing our bags and almost shoving us out the door, telling us to run or we'd miss the train.

Despite the odds, we got to the station on time, the train noisily crashed in, the glass door screeching open. I claim my seat, like yesterday, Roxas sits across from me.

"Wow, what a rush!" he laughs, trying to make convocation.

"Don't act as if I haven't figured you out Roxas." I bluntly state "You've been trying to read me like a book, highlighting my weak spots, and attacking in an instant"

He gives me a blank stare, what an excuse.

"Namine… what are you going on about?" he facades confusion. I simply grin, evilly, and drift my gaze to the country side. He's not gonna take me as easily as Mum, he's smart, but I'm smarter, I have the upper hand.

The grassy pastures slowly change into concrete buildings, and the animals into people, not that I found a difference between most of them. The train arrives into the subway; I spring up, and run out the door, intending to leave Roxas behind. He, of course, comes running after me, thinking it's some game. I can hear his laughter, that soon becomes muted though as I pass through the squished alley ways and crowds of people. His charm can't get him out of this one.

I arrive at school plenty of time to bear. I walk over to the locker rooms to find a minimal amount of people there. Xion is usually there first, being a goody two shoes, and maybe the odd student here and there, but the lockers remained silent, spin the code and I put my stuff away, ready for the next class.

My first class went smoothly, Roxas wasn't in it, Kairi is away, and I managed to begin plans against Roxas.

"Alright class! That's the bell, off you go!" Luxord, the short, fuzzy haired blond British man commands. I walk up to him, casually.

"How's Kairi dealing with you?" he curls, playing with his cards.

"Pfft, she's not my problem anymore" Luxord let us call him by his first name, because he wasn't 'a tight bastard' as he once stated.

'Who is then?" he smriks. I grin at his attempt of an insult.

"Roxas, he's been trying to charm me into following him"

Luxord laughs, even making drop his cards.

"You mean that new boty who's been here for 2 days and just wants to fit in?" he laughs "you don't really hate him."

"You wouldn't understand my situation" I defend.

"Oh my, Namine, you'd best be going off, don't waste your morning break now!" he signals with his hands for me to leave. I get to my locker after the rush, meaning a peaceful trip to my locker. Spin the code, and fling the door… straight into Riku's face. I turn to the angry grunt sound.

"Namine, what the hell?" he growls at me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I say, panicked.

"Not that, about Roxas!" he says, his fists clenching, but I know he wouldn't hit me.

"What about that jerk?" I fire back.

"You ditched him in the middle of a crowd! He was so lost!"

"He should have kept up." I shrug my shoulders. Riku is getting quite angry now; his teeth are beginning to show, like they're about to gnash at me.

"Look, it's not my problem that I stopped him from hurting me before he did" I bluntly say, slamming my locker door with a loud thud. I begin walking out of the locker room, only to be followed by a red faced silverette.

"Listen Namine!" He puts his firm hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look him in the eyes "He's really upset about that, he thought he was gonna get in a crap ton of trouble!"

"I. Don't. Care" my words only infuriate him. I shift my head forwards again, and begin heading towards the tree, behind me I can hear an angry voice shouting and swearing through the Locker Room.

"He should have told me that" I say aloud, to myself on my low oak tree branch "I know that he's weak and utterly pathetic…" my voice trails off, I still had more to say, but it just felt wrong. This whole 'Hate Roxas' thing just felt pointless and wrong.

_The ceiling fan blankly turned, clicking at every rotation. The floor was cold, and white, so were the walls, the chairs, the pens, the paper and anything else that belonged to Principal Xemnas. I sat in the curvy, uncomfortable chair, to add to the tension, Mr Xemnas was leaning over his desk, his amber eyes stared straight into mine._

_"Namine" he deep, harsh voice bellowed "I got a report yesterday that you pushed 2 students to the ground, then proceeded to escape the situation" his eyes locked onto mine "Is this true Namine?"_

_To be honest, I didn't know that Kairi was hurt, I just needed to get past in a hurry.  
"Namine, answer me" his voice began to stir. My voice was silent, so I could only nod to express that I did push 2 students and left them._

_His eyes narrowed, he backed off the desk, but he was now standing up straight, his hands firm behind his back, still watching me, waiting to highlight anyone of my mistakes._

_"Do you know what you do when you hurt other people, Namine?"_

_I could feel the tears begin build, my eyes cloud and it hurt. I shook my head to the imtimidating man's question._

_"They'll all want to hurt you back, everyone. And you've hurt a lot of people. Not just Hayner and Kairi."_

_The tears began to roll down my cheeks, his harsh words hit right at my emotional spot._

_"Their friends are hurt by that too, their parents, brothers and sister would all be hurt by your actions too, they feel their pain too."_

_By this stage, everything was beginning to hurt, my actions, my emotions, everything._

_"Can you feel it Namine? They have already begun hurting you through guilt. And it'll only get worse when they try to hurt you back."_

_I threw my head down, hiding the cascade of tears that fell from my eyes. Mr Xemnas was staring out his single window, glaring at my reflection._

_"Go Namine, you have classes to attend to."_

Just remembering the memory brings tears to my eyes. Mr Xemnas was right though, everyone was out to hurt me after that, even ones that I didn't hurt. No one could be trusted, not even Roxas, and all I had to do to realize that is remember what Mr Xemnas said:

"They all want to hurt you back, everyone"

It was stained into my mind, like a part of me, that I couldn't brush away. I hurt people, now I have to pay the price. My deep thoughts are soon interrupted by a loud ringing bell, indicating that the next round of prison games have begun, Music to be specific, which happens to be one of my favourite classes. But music is hard for me, I can't seem to find the passion that I once had for it, its somewhere though tucked behind all the pain and suffering.

**A/N: Whoooo! Update! :D I got caught up with things on the side (e.g: School) which really got frustrating :(**

**But I'm back, and so are you? And you look great, did you get a haircut? Its looks good!  
Yeah, ope to get some more updates going :3 Until then:**

**#Diveintoheart :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The closer I get to the rustic Music Room; more and more noise can be heard. Guitars, drums and miscellaneous percussion instruments are making the usual late Thursday noise. I approach the door, knowing that I probably won't do anything.

The noise becomes atrocious as I enter the room! Clattering, smashing, strumming and everything in between could be heard.

"Right students! Settle down!" Mr Demyx's voice rings out, atop of the chaos "Welcome to class students!"

Usually, in music, Mr Demyx would pick people to be in pairs, one vocal and one instrumental, and they would have to do a song together, Mr Demyx picked the theme as well.

"Again, for this week, I'll pick the pairs and theme, which, by the way, is Hurting of the heart, but easy on the Adele please" the dirty blond mullet haired teacher smartly remarks. He rubs his hands together as he picks his boy-girl pairs, chuckling at their moans.

"And finally, Namine and Roxas!" he sarcastically shouts in joy, waving his arms around as if he were choking. The situation has gone from bad, to worst. Roxas shyly walks over to me, hands deep in his pockets.

"So… you know any heartbreak songs?" he mutters, his eyes directing away from me.

"The special two, by Mi" Roxas interrupts me before I could finish.

"Oh! I know that song!" he says, lightening his mood.

"So what are you, instrument or vocals?" I say, beginning planning for the musical piece.

"I couldn't sing if it were to save my life" Roxas stutters, looking ashamed.

"Fine, I'll sing then" I say, my voice starting anger. He seems a bit happier by that, not that it affects me though, I don't care, remember?

"Roxas, what you play?" I soullessly state.

"I play the guitar… a bit"

"Excellent, we'll need that."

I find the sheet music amongst Mr Demyx's messy desk.

"Roxas!" I shout, getting his attention

"Can you play Bm, A, D and G?"

"Uhh…" his voice trails off for a moment "I think so."

"Yes or No?"

"…yes"

"Good, lets practice where people can't hear us."

* * *

I get home, slam the door behind me, too enraged to apologize or say hello to Mum, I run up to my room.

"I hate him so much" I practically scream. It must have loud, as Mum came storming up the stairs to check on me.

"Namine? What happened?" she calmly asks.

"It's... none of your business!" I shout, pointing at the door, directing her to leave. Stubbornly, she leaves, politely shutting the door behind her. I march around my room like a child, carrying on about how much I hate him, and how rude he is.

I walk towards my mirror, only to find my cheeks a bright, sunburnt red. This of course only makes me madder. This had started after we went outside to practise our song.

He opened with the Bm, A and D, giving me a nod of the head to indicate me to begin.

_I haven't been outside my room in days_

My voice flowed for the first time in a while, which felt weird to me, I didn't know if I was singing right.

_'Cause I don't feel I deserve the sunshine's rays_

I seemed to get back into the flow of it rather quickly, as if the moment has been waiting for ages.

_The darkness helps until the whiskey fades away, then I realize the conscience never fades_

Roxas stared at me for a while, as if I had just resurrected someone from the dead, or killed someone.

_When you're young you have this image of your life: that you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife._

It was at this point his playing became bit sloppy, missing chords, until I hinted at him to concentrate.

And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross, and if you happen to you wake completely lost.

He stopped, as if he were hypnotised.

"Roxas!" I shout, embarrassed "Why did you stop?" He leaned in close and whispered to me.

"Because everyone one else did."

I looked around, he was right; everyone had stopped and listened to the single verse I had sung.

"What!" I shout at everyone "Did I shoot someone?" I aggressively shook them off. They all were somewhat offended by this, and they all inched away, including the teacher.

"They weren't meaning to be rude Namine" Roxas quietly recommended "You're actually quite good, I had my heart racing for a moment"

I began to blush; my heart began to flutter, even Roxas began to look embarrassed at what he said. I stood up, threw the sheets of music on the ground, and ran away, leaving Roxas there, partnerless.

I ran towards the Oak Tree, it felt like it was the only one that understood what I felt.

_If only the Tree could tell them…_

I sat up there for the rest of the day, including Lunch. It was the end of the day when Riku came up to the tree.

"He says he's sorry" Riku blandly stated. I remained silent.

"The bell's gone" he edged me on "You know? To go home?"

I tiredly looked at him before jumping off of the branch and back to the Locker Room.

"You're welcome!" he shouted.

"Shut up Riku." I shot back.

The ride home was long and tiring. But surly enough, the green pastures warmly welcomed me back home, or at least to Station 46. I began walking home, but Roxas walked towards the Park again, probably to cry about today.

For some reason, I got incredibly mad at everything. At Roxas' shyness, at Riku's ability to be a dick, at Mum who thought everything was a joke, I even got angry at the rocks that paved our long driveway for not having a general pattern.

Which lead me to here and now, slamming my fist around, and throwing my head into my bed in extreme anger.

"Namine?" a shy girly voice calls through the door "Are you ok dear?"

"No! Just get lost!"

The voice goes silent, painful silent. In fact, everything went silent after that. I guess there wasn't anything to hit or scream about.

From my room, I could hear a door open and close, and faint muttering between 2 people, now, someone is walking up the stairs, quite light footed as well. Roxas, it had to be Roxas.

"Namine?" his voice brakes through the deathly silence.

"What?" I bluntly reply.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, like for real" he whispers. It makes me feel a bit better, even though I still hate him, down to his guts. To make sure no convocation is made, I don't reply, remain silent, so that I don't hurt him and he doesn't hurt me.

He eventually leaves me be, for about two minutes when he says dinner is ready. I slowly get up and clumsily make my way down the stairs to a plate of some form of Indian food. Mum always loves cooking foreign food.

At the dinner table, a harsh silence falls over it; the only sounds are those of forks and knives. Then plates moving and soon people are moving to the kitchen, expect me, I sit here, and poke at my food, like I'm a freak.

"Namine? Are you gonna eat, or are you gonna tease your food?" Mum inquires, giggling. Without thinking, I get up, leaving the plate of orange food at the royal table, and run to the safety of my room.

* * *

Despite the fact I felt like crap, I got up this morning, breakfast, train ride, lose Roxas in the crowds etc, etc. Now, I'm walking up towards the Music Room again for the Friday morning session. I highly doubt I'm gonna sing again, after yesterday's dramas.

Mr Demyx gets the class attention by playing a few chords on his blue sitar, which rings out, mellows across the walls and into our ears.

"Right! Now that I have your attention, get back to your partners and do whatever you were doing!" he says, clapping his hands as the class separates from the small Music Room and into the school yard, where all sorts of instruments and voices begin composing music.

Oddly enough, I couldn't find Roxas and his guitar. After 10 minutes of searching, I give up, and walk away from the class, Mr Demyx would know where I am, I'll be at the tree. The closer I get to the large safe Tree, the louder a soft strumming gets, mimicking a familiar relaxing tune.

I look around the oak haven, only to find no one there, so I climb to my branch, maybe an aerial view may help identify who is at my tree. Slight struggle, but I manage to get up on the branch. Still, I can identify no one.

"Who's there?" I shout, hoping that would lure them out.

"Certainly not me" Roxas says, hanging down from a branch behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I say darkly.

"Well, seeming you didn't like singing in front of people, I thought this place may be a bit more private." He suggests, smiling. I press my back against the tree, and throw my head back a bit.

"It's not that I don't like singing in front of people, it's more like…" I tried to look for the words.

"You're shy?" Roxas asks.

"No, more like… like… you don't wanna… risk getting hurt by them" I stammer. Roxas stares at me for a moment, before coming down on the branch that I'm on too, with his guitar. He begins playing the song again, just gently, as if he were encouraging me to sing. I wanted to sing my lungs out; I wanted the whole the world to hear me scream the words, but I took the small steps. I pick up at where I had left.

_And you'll make boundaries you'd never dream to cross, and if you happen to wake completely lost._

It feels right, the way the words roll off of my tongue.

_But I will fight for you, be sure that I will fight until we're the special two, once again._

Before I break into the chorus, I think about what's been happening recently.

_And we could only need each other, we'd breathe together, our hand will not be taught…_

My voice begins to pick up, getting louder with every meaningful word.

_…to hold another's, when we were the special two._

But I stop, I don't know why, it felt like, I didn't need to say anything else, like silence is the answer.

"Namine, are you…" Roxas bravely asks "…ok?"

_No, I'm really not, I didn't want to hurt you_

Of course that would be the suitable answer.

"No, I'm fine… I think"

I think I get it now; I discarded Roxas because I didn't want to hurt him, and I didn't want to be hurt back, from him, from Riku, from Sora, from Mum, from everyone. To shut them off from me would help them, and me.

"Think? You can tell me Namine!" Roxas says cheerily.

"I've only known you for 3 days, I don't really think I can…"

"Sora can! I'll tell you a secret" he whispers, he leans in close "he told me he like Kairi!"

"Firstly Roxas, you said that as if you were 3, and secondly, everyone already knows that, it's a bit obvious" I stab back at him.

"Has he told you that he likes her though?" he smartly begins setting me up.

"No."

"Exactly, you haven't heard it from the first person POV, so can't really judges can you? That's the way I see things, unless I hear it or experience it from the first person; it's just a rumour to me."

I'm shocked, that's the smartest thing he's said all week!

"I guess you're right Roxas" I don't know why he'd share that with me, maybe he's very justified.

"So when Kairi said you were a total bitch, I didn't believe her either" he openly expresses. So she had talked to him, but, he didn't believe her!

"Th-thanks, Roxas" I mutter, for the first time in a while "Thanks a lot"

"That's ok Namine, you probably don't get complimented much do you?" he says, calmly looking towards the Music Room, as the gentle breeze waved the tips of this hair. This made me blush in the slightest.

He's right though, I don't get many compliments at all.

**A/N: A longer chapter? I think so! :3**

**May take a while for updates to come, but they'll get here, eventually.**

**If you were wondering, the song Namine was singing is 'The special two by Missy Higgins.' I do not own the song, I just love it, and Kingdom Hearts :3**

**#Diveintoheart**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: To begin, I shall state that all of this will now be in the past tense; I can't really do present tense, so yeah.**

**If I feel like it I might make a final copy that has all of the correct tense and stuff. For now, read on!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books that are mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

The week went fast after that and I was left in my room on a Sunday night, deep in thought about what I was gonna do about Roxas.

_Maybe it's just paranoia…_

I had always been slightly paranoid; it was really quite a curse. To truth was that I didn't want to hurt Roxas. I knew he wouldn't harm me, but I could still be a danger to him. My thoughts bounced wildly around the labyrinth that I called my brain.

My heavy eyes drifted to the digital clock besides my bed: 9:45pm. Seeming here was nothing to do and there was school the next day, I decided to give in and fall onto my soft welcoming bed, and carelessly slept the night away.

School was most interesting, for a Monday. Everyone complained about how Monday's were boring and tortuous, but my I found it rather enjoyable. I got to get away from my mother and get to spend time reading in English with Luxord. Mondays were good, expect for Science that opened the day.

Mr Vexen was our teacher, and his boring, monotone voice made Science a very good time to catch up on sleep, or if you were me, draw.

I begin quite subtly, my pencil began to drift across my page, and before I knew it, I was mindlessly bringing my sketchpad from my organized pile of Science Textbooks, workbooks and pencil case. I looked down at the orange sketchpad, rethinking doing a drawing. But I fell to my urge to dive into my new found inspiration, and prayed that it would be Roxas related this time.

I gently closed my eyes and let the pencil lead the way, which was quite the risk. I could feel the upwards strokes and messy unpatterned line make their way across the paper, bringing whatever inspiration I had to life. My hand reached for an assortment of different colours, then began rolling over the previous marks with unknown colours. When I felt the job was done, I opened my eyes to absolute shock.

I had drawn a detailed oak tree, which extended across most of the page. It had vibrant green leaves and dark oak wood. I could see the lumps and bumps that gave the tree its personality, every single leaf that formed a large, fluffy collection of leaves that draped across the top of the detailed oak.

But my eyes soon adverted to a small, feminie figure that sat her back to the tree. Her colours were dull greys for her dress, a pale yellow for her long hair that seemed to be caught in the wind and a dull cream for whatever skin she had showing. She had no detail, no personality, I didn't know if that was reflecting me, or someone I knew, but I knew it meant something.

That was the thing with some of my drawings, sometimes they made sense, other times they didn't. Example, one time I drew a gorilla's hand clasping onto a bright fiery flower. It made no sense, but had a good reason behind it. We were learning about deforestation in class, and the inspiration just came to me. That drawing has been placed into my folder of favourite things, which were usually drawings.

But this one, made me confused instead of curious. I decided that I should take it home, and put it in the folder. So I carefully ripped it out of my book, wrapped it up and put an elastic band around it, to hold it in place and then put it besides my mess of Science items.

"And that concludes today's lesson" Mr Vexen's voice finally spoke the words we'd all been waiting for. Everyone dashed for the door, causing the sleeping teens to awaken suddenly and frightened. The traffic jam was soon cleared and I peacefully made my way through the door.

Morning break and History went quite quickly, and before I knew it, Lunch was upon me which made Monday all that bit easier. Within minutes, the peaceful quiet outside world became aroused with shouts and threats of violence as a collaboration of Vanitas, the supposed tough and top-of-the-class guy, Pete, a large boned, clumsy follower of Vanitas and Wakka, the large muscled, smart arsed Jamaican kid who knew how to get on people's nerves. From what I could make out, they were picking on Riku's dark and horrible past. Sora and Roxas accompanied him, trying everything they could to help him keep his cool.

"Vantias, just shutup!" Riku yelled, his temper beginning to creak.

"Pfft, as if I'd listen to you, you're like an emo!" Vanitas shouted at the top of his lungs. This made Riku fume with rage.

"If you say one more thing, I'll rip your neck off!" he had grabbed the black haired boy by his shirt, but Vanitas showed no struggle. Roxas and Sora had given up on Riku by this stage, there was no more stopping him or what happened next.

"Bury me next to your Dad"

And snap went Riku's patience.

By the time I had taken his comment in, Riku was already pounding his fists across Vanitas' face, each hit with increased power. Sora and Roxas grabbed Riku by the shirt in a vague attempt to pul him away from being expelled, but it was a failed attempt.

"Pete! Wakka!" Vanitas commanded. On his call the two worshippers charged at Roxas and Sora, forcing their bodies away from the main fight. All this happened in such little time that by the moment I had realized what was going on, a menagerie of boys had joined the fight, throwing random fists at each other, not caring as to what they were doing.

I stood on the side lines, wondering how some people could be so pathetic. My thoughts were broken though by Mr Lexaeus, a buff, tall intimidating man who would easily make everyone wet themselves. But this time was different; he couldn't control the mass fight, and was eventually overpowered by a swarm of students.

'Cut out the heart and the body will die' was my strategy here; get Riku out of the fight the battle should die down, hopefully. I dashed into the crowd, dodging punches and kicks and eventually getting to the centre. Riku had drawn blood to Vantias' smirking face, which made even me angry. I marched over, shov- no pushed Vantias away and led Riku away from the danger. As I made my way out of the crowd, Roxas and Sora joined on the back of my entourage, deciding that anywhere but here was a great place to be.

Sora took the lead to a small garden area where we (really it was Roxas and Sora) tried to calm the enraged Riku. This took a while, but he calmed down none the less. When the topic changed from 'Calm the fuck down Riku' to 'the latest basketball game' I decided to leave, by simply getting up and leaving. That though, was a failure as Roxas simply included me back into the convocation by changing subjects to what would suit me. Seeming as I didn't want to be too rude and light Riku's fuse of anger again, I came back and joined the new subject.

Every time I'd try to leave the group, Roxas would just call me back. Eventually Riku and Sora joined in on Roxas' plans and tried to keep me there too.

_I swear they have a telepathic connection_

After a while I found myself actually enjoying the company of the goofy guys. They constantly had jokes and were sure to include me. Their laughs were contagious and had me breathless at every joke. For some reason, I felt like I wanted to be there again tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that. But that feeling vanished with the loud ringing in my ears as the bell indicated that the next round of survival was about to begin: English with Luxord.

LINE BREAK

When I had arrived to English, I was already late. Roxas practically dragged me around to his locker room, which was on the other side of the school.

Ok I lied; I followed him for some odd reason.

But I got to class none the less. Luxord wasn't angry though, he never is at me, he just smiled at my arrival, t maybe it was the fact that I was smiling too, I don't really know. We had already begun our reading, and there was only one individual table left, behind Kairi. I placed my junk on the table and retrieved my reading book: Deltora Quest, the first 8 books to be precise. I got a lot of strange looks for reading a 'children's' book, but I enjoy it, and that's all that really matters doesn't it?

I was so captured by the piece of literature that I had completely ignored Luxord's voice, nagging me to begin the work he had written on the board. He had set out the tasks of answering questions related to our books, then to continue on our English assignment: Description.

I struggled to but my book away and work, but once I had started, I couldn't stop writing about it. The work came fluently, English was my strong point.

It didn't take long though for my mind's concentration to be broken by an energetic brown haired girl, Selphie. Her hands were spread across my table, and her grin was from ear to ear. She wanted something, and I wasn't gonna let her have it.

"Hey Namine!" her high pitched voice irritated my ears "So, I was wondering…"

"No Selphie, go away" I shot, before she could ask of anything.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" she complained

"It doesn't matter, no" And with that, she actually left me in peace.

Until Larxene came along, her shoulders perked and her teeth showing. She stormed over to my table and tried to intimidate me.

"Hey, maggot, what'd you say to Selphie" she barked.

"I'm pretty sure you'd know what I said if you're angry about it" I stated the truth.

"Look, we—" she stumbled "I mean I, want to ask you a question." This had to be some sort of setup, there's no way they'd randomly talk to me for a question. They were planning. She took my silence as a _Go Ahead _response, and fired her question away.

"Do you like Sora?"

What a way to be subtle.

"No."

"What about Riku?"

"Absolutely not "

"So you like Roxas?"

A quick, microscopic pause gave Larxene a fake hint.

"…no"

"You like him!" she smirked "Have you aske-" I interrupted her before things got too out of hand.

"Firstly, no, I don't like Roxas, I told you that. Secondly, you wanted to ask me a question and so far you've asked 3. Q&A session is now closed"

Larxene fumed with rage over this, I think even her antennae hair style began twitching. She stared at me for a few enraged seconds before marching back to her table with Selphie, who was fine, and Kairi.

I felt so good for ticking Larxene off, not everyone does it, but it is a real event. But… it still felt bad to do it, even though it was a one-time event, I was ridden with guilt for it. But all the guilt and joy was soon transformed into anger as the third of the party got up and made her 'royal' appearance at my table.

"Namine" she demanded my attention "I'd appreciate it if you weren't a bitch to my friends"

"I'd appreciate what you have, Princess" I shot back.

"I beg your pardon? Why are you so rude? Ever since Year 7…"

"Yes I know, ever since Year 7 I've been rude and horrible blah blah blah. It's all the same to me Kairi."

"Maybe you need to pick up your kindness a bit then."

"Maybe you need to get over Year 7 and let me walk down the hallways without being shunned."

Kairi's eyes narrowed, and her makeup covered face lowered to a taunt.

"You made the mistake, you pay for it." Her words stung.

"I paid for it for 2 years."

"Doesn't matter, it's your entire fault" she teased.

"Exactly" I stated "It's my fault that you're obnoxious, and exploit other's weaknesses for popularity" I said, my voice beginning to rise.

"Girls, quiet down please" Luxord's voice rang, but got no attention.

"It's my fault they're different, they have to live with this for the rest of their life." She harshly stated.

"No, they now believe it's always gonna happen to them all their life because you have made them feel inhuman!" I shouted.

"Girls! Quiet, please"

"They practically are monsters though, body and soul"

"Body and soul my arse, their as human as you or I!"

"Namine, watch your language!" Luxord shouted again, but we were far too deep in an argument to respond.

"What foul language, shall I tell your mother that you were saying that?"

"My mum would run you over before you get to her"

"So she hates me?"

"Yes and a lot of other people do too."

Kairi stopped for a moment; rage had reached it breaching points as her hands jumped on my neck and knocked down to the thin carpeted floor.

"That's it! Girls, stop!" Luxord's voice boomed through Kairi's screams of 'I hate you' and 'you'll pay for hurting me' he came running to my aid, dragging Kairi off of me. I dashed up, fists clenched.

"Namine, move places, Kairi, go to the principal's office. Now!" ordered Luxord. I obeyed, picking up my stuff and moving to a table with a silver fringed boy and a raven haired girl. I, and the entire class, watched as Luxord was forced to drag Kairi out of the class, kicking and screaming.

I turned to the two shy people in front of me as the class returned to its nonchalant chitter chatter. I knew those people, Xion and Zexion, they were counted as the intellectuals of the school. Xion's eyes bobbled back and forth within her head, obviously quite scared, and Zexion, well I actually couldn't see his face as it was covered with his silverly blue fringe. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Xion spoke up.

"Th-that was brave of you Namine" she muttered "G-Good work" she ven let a small smile show. Even Zexion was smiling, well I think he was.

Little did I know that those two (possibly one, I still don't know) smiles were the beginning of a very… different friendship.

**A/N (again): What's this? An update? I think so! Keep beautiful people :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the drama that occurred that day, somehow, Xion and Zexion made me feel a bit better about Kairi, school, home and everything else that bothered me. Even though I didn't talk to them about the smaller things, their presence made it that much easier to handle. Perhaps, this was friendship? The only way I had felt like this was when Roxas came up to my tree last week.

After being dismissed from English class, Xion, Zexion and I all walked merrily down the Locker Room hallway. Since there was no Kairi to command people to step aside, the halls were filled with students who weren't gonna shoot me bad looks and harsh words. For once in a long time, I felt like I fit in, like I wasn't an extraordinary freak.

I dashed to my lockers and prepared my bag with any homework that I might have needed to do. My lunchbox, pencil case, jumper (despite being the middle of summer)… and my sketchpad. It just felt right to bring it with me today. Some days it would be left at home or in my locker, but today, I just had to bring it. There was so much to draw and illustrate!

After navigating through the thick crowd, I managed to locate Xion and Zexion chatting away at the front of the school.

"Xion! Zexion!" I called out, they turned and their smiles spread even further as they saw me. I had been with them for two periods of English and already they enjoyed my presence. Or was it the large clownish grin that reached from ear to ear that made them so happy?

We talked for a bit, about music and teachers mainly, and every now and again, Zexion would crack a joke only an intellectual would understand. But I still laughed, because they made a little bit of sense to me.

After a while of odd laughs and crazy topics, Riku called out to his girlfriend, Xion, and she waved us goodbye to follow him down the street to go home. According to Zexion, they lived on the same street. Zexion eventually had to go too, so I waved him off. I stood there for another few minutes, just alone, forgetting that I had a train to catch.

"Namine!" Roxas' voice called out, breaking me from my trance "You're gonna miss the train!"

After a frantic dash to the train station, with minimal face plants, we got on the mechanical slug. I relaxed into my seat. Today had been great, my confidence had been revived and I had even gained some friends in the process. I looked over to Roxas who had his headphones in, head banging to some sort of crazy music.

The train rolled gently over the tracks. The sun shone brighter, the grass seemed greener even the cows seemed happier.

LINE BREAK

Home wasn't a pain either, mum wasn't home (She was at a meeting) and so I got to relax in my room for the day.

Or so I thought.

After browsing the web, reading, styling my hair, drawing (well more doodling) and randomly hitting keys on my keyboard, I fell on my bed, laughing. As I laid down my bed, I began to review how great today was. Friends and confidence, it was all I wanted.

But it was going to get better.

The quieter my breathing became after the fit of pointless laughter, the more a gentle tune filled my ears. It flowed well, and it seemed familiar… It took me a moment to pick up on the lyrics, but once I had picked them up, there was no stopping me.

_Well you done done me in and you bet I felt it._

Well, no stopping me was an expression, because I did stop after I jumped off my bed went towards the door and opened it, to be confronted by Roxas, shyly strumming his acoustic guitar. I stared at him for a moment, as he placed his guitar on the floor. He stood up tall, straightening his jacket slightly.

We stared at each other for a slight moment, I don't think any of us were expecting as to what happened next.

He bolted down the stairs, like a tiger. I dashed after him, laughing in between large gasps of air. I managed to get to the kitchen to catch him leaving the room. I spun around and trapped him in the hallway, he wasn't intimidated by this though, he just charged at me, and I jumped right out of the way.

He had fortified himself in the Games room, moving a leather couch in front of the glass and wood door so that I couldn't open the push door. However, I'd been longer than Roxas had, and I knew that the window on the right side of the room couldn't be locked.

I crept away and outside, past the large glass window, and to the east side of the house. I crouched down past the windows to the unlockable window and with a bit of muscle, I managed to open it, and fall straight onto the conveniently placed bean bags.

Roxas' body flinched up into a freaked out cat formation, slowly turning to me, trying to hold back laughter as he saw my crumbled body spread across the beanbags.

"Paint me like one of your French Girls" I joked, however after a deep laugh; Roxas ran to the closest window and made a graceful escape. My escape was parallel to that of Roxas', as I stumbled and stammered all over the place trying to escape the comfy seating.

Deciding that escape via window would be impossible for me, I managed to move the hulking couch out of the way and ran out into the hall.

The day continued like that for a while, just me randomly chasing Roxas around like a lunatic. I had managed to catch him though. He ran through the lobby, after believing he had escaped my plan, but I came around the second entrance to the kitchen and leaped on him, which made him fall to the ground.

The loud thud reminded me of how I had done that to a kid two years ago, and he hadn't been the same since. I yelled at the top of my lungs in fear of his health.

"Roxas!"

I dashed down, repeatedly asking him 'if he was ok' and apologizing. He simply rolled over at me, his eyes shut tight. When the tension on his eyes were realised, something hit me, those big blue eyes hit me like a rock being thrown at a riot and I was mesmerized for a moment.

"Roxas?"

His emotionless face cracked a smile as he rolled away from me, releasing a large laugh.

"You got me!" he repeatedly said, each time his laughter becoming smaller in size, until it was just a simple chuckle. I never really found out what was so funny about that day, it was just entertaining.

He smiled at me, and it wasn't like the large goofy smile that was painted on his face moments ago, it was a deeper smile, like he was smiling because of me. But that's just crazy right? Today had been good, but not that good.

But you can only trick yourself a certain amount of times, and mine were running out.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Updates!**

**This was a small chapter, but I really wanted to get a chapter out. Thanks for all who reviewed, it really means a lot! :D**

**After this story there will be a few new changes on my page and writing and stuff, so look out for that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs mentioned in this story.**

**DiveintoHeart**


	9. Chapter 9

The minutes felt like seconds, hours like minutes, days like hours and before I knew it, it had been a month since I met Roxas. Not to mention, I got happier and much more likeable, even some of my class peers had small chats with me. I found an awesome friendship with Xion and Zexion, it had even gotten to the point as to where I went to hang with them at lunch and morning break, however and I always knew that my tree was keeping a careful watch over me.

I had even found out that Riku and Xion were dating, thanks to a smart Zexion. Xion wasn't embarrassed though; she just began to open up on how Riku asked her out, it's still stained in my memory today.

The bell had just rang, so Xion went to the front of the school to be greeted by a nervous Riku, he was stuttering and he wasn't his usual self. But she rubbed it off as a bad day, however, the closer they got to their houses and the longer the convocation went, the more nervous and uneasy Riku became. Eventually, Xion pulled him aside on a small corner park, luckily no one was there. She asked him what was wrong, which made him even weaker. He barely managed to press the words out, with his head facing towards the ground.

Every time I remember the story, I always think about how strong Riku usually is, then compare him to that moment and laugh.

My Xion and Zexion friendship, by this stage, was beginning to merge into Roxas' friendship group oddly enough. Which didn't bother me, as Sora and Riku weren't bad people.

But, the most faithful day, most memorable day, goes to the Swimming Sports day which took place a month after Roxas' arrival, in August. I never had thought that it would be an eventful day until I reflected upon it when I got home.

Roxas had been most excited for the event, even got up early to help mum make breakfast. After a filling breakfast, we caught the train, headed into town and to the school where we went to our form groups, then to our house groups, then we began to march down to the pool in a giant clump of students.

We got to the pool and assembled into our four house groups: Oathkeepers, my house, which was also, conveniently, Roxas', our team colour was Yellow. Crabclaws, Kairi's house, its main colour was blue. Wayward Winds, Sora's house, its colour was green and finally Oblivions, Riku's house, its main colour was black, and usually rivalled our team. But to me, the whole house and sporting events were useless and unimportant, but to Roxas, well, he was bouncing off the walls in excitement.

The first round of laps was the freestyle laps, which Roxas jumped on immediately. In his year level, he was up against Sora, Vanitas and a bunch of extras that don't need to be mentioned. Sora was pretty good in the pool, but Vanitas excelled in any kind of sport.

But Roxas wasn't intimidated, t only made him swim faster, so fast that it put him in third place with a large smile on his face. As the rest of the boys did their round of laps and swimming, Roxas continued to be happy and joyful, while I just stayed curled up on a chair underneath our house tent. However, seeing Roxas socialize with other houses that we were competing against, it made me more eager to get out on the pool and support our team.

Ariel, our house's manager, teacher's aide and absolute master of swimming, approached me.

"Namine!" she beamed "I know I've asked quite a few time already, but…"

I knew exactly what was coming.

"…would you like to swim some laps? Even just one!" she pleaded. I quickly glanced at a happy, inspiring Roxas and returned an answer.

"Sure, I'll do freestyle."

This shocked and excited the red headed teacher's aide. She instantly began blabbering on about the best way to gain speed and arm movements. I began to warm up with a jog on the spot and then walked over to the marshalling area for the first lap.

I walked up the launching block and positioned myself correctly. A quick glance revealed that my main targets were Kairi, an expert swimmer, Selphie, how will most likely burn all her energy out in the first lap and Larxene, who will probably jolt around in the water like a moron.

"Go!"

We launched off the blocks and splashed into the water within moments, and were off. Larxene was behind the main 3 competitors, Kairi, Selphie and I. By half way down the pool, Larxene wasn't a threat, and Selphie was beginning to wear out. I pushed forwards, going from third place to second, only just overtaking Selphie. When I bounded off the wall and began swimming up the pool again, Selphie was far behind and I was head to head with Kairi. Even though I pushed my limits, I came second.

But I didn't lose, as I was greeted by a smiling, charming blonde haired windswept haired boy, Roxas. He seemed to be excited that I did the two laps and came second. Maybe he was just excited to see me. He offered me a hand to help me get out, which I accepted graciously.

And there, right there, there was something, a spark if you say.

* * *

After a few more laps, I managed to come 2nd twice and 3rd on butterfly. I was almost dead from tiredness when we got on the train to go home, which was rather peaceful, even when we got home it was nice and quiet, a perfect time for Roxas to blast music through the house. Which didn't bother me really; his music wasn't that bad and seeming Mum wasn't here again; there was no one to tell him off for it.

As the slow minutes passed, I found myself bored, so I decided to head downstairs to see what fun awaited me. Of course, there was only Roxas, jamming to his music, jumping around and playing the air guitar. As I traversed to the kitchen for a drink, he followed me, probably bored too. In fact, he followed me around house, I had only picked it up though when it was too late, I was in the living room, at the centre of music. Roxas jumped behind me, almost giving me heart failure.

"Roxas!" I shouted at him friendlily.

"Do you know guitar?" he said, rolling off of the beanbag I had thrown him on.

"Uh… No?" I said, knowing that I had just set myself up for a trick.

"Excellent! Teaching time!" he said, passing me a guitar. I freaked, I could only play a simplified piano and sing.

After positioning me correctly, he began showing some chords, beginning with C and G. Once I had picked those up, he taught me Am and D. F was the hardest to learn by far, by I still managed to get a sound from it. The longer the afternoon went, the more I learnt and the more I seemed to blush for some reason.

When the sun had turned the once blue sky to a graceful orange, with filtered through the drawn curtains, giving the room a slightly orange tinge. Roxas' eyes weren't affected by this however, they only shine brighter, I even felt attracted to them, being drawn to them.

"Namine?" he whispered, our faces almost touching.

"Yes?"

"You're in my personal space"

I jumped back, rather startled. I handed him guitar after his small laughs.

"Didn't say I didn't enjoy it" he hinted. Of course, I could have kissed him in the totally cliché moment, but instead, I turned a bright red and ran to my room, smiles cracked across my face as I began to realize a whole new side of me.

I had a side for my love of Roxas.

* * *

**A/N: 9th chapter! I was gonna end it with a awkward kiss, but I decided this way was a lot more... odd. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

I had planned to walk down to the park and draw, then come back home and draw and then finally draw some more. 3 activities for a whole day seemed boring, so I decided to ask Roxas what he was doing.

"I might go down to the Park" he said, his voice still groggy and his mouth still finishing his breakfast.

"Who with?' I enquired, impatiently sitting on the table.

"Riku and Sora" he shrugged, his voice beginning to fix to the bright day.

"Can I tag along?" I said, intruding all over Roxas' existence.

"Yeah," he said "Riku and Sora will be there"

Excellent, first day of summer with 3 of my best friends? Boo yeah!

* * *

So, after Roxas had prepared himself (I was pre prepared) we headed down to the Park to meet Riku and Sora, who were riding their skateboards, carving up the pavement like it was a Christmas ham.

"Hey!" Roxas called, his own multi-coloured skateboard was held under his arm. The two guys turned and smiled at our presence.

"'Sup guys!" Sora greeted, while Riku just gave one of his simple grins. They didn't seem so shocked that I was there, not that I expected them to be, we'd been hanging out for a while now. So, as Sora and Roxas battled it out for the 'king of the skateboards' I sat quietly on a metal bench, watching them fool around.

"Namine!"

I turned around to find Xion walking down the shady footpath, her hair safely tucked behind her ears.

"Xion!" I returned, walking over to her.

Today, so far, was an excellent day.

So, while Xion and I spoke like we normally would, the guys were doing 'guy' things as Xion explained it.

"Guy things?" I laughed at the usually smart girl's silly joke.

"Well, how else can I explain it?" she said, trying to hold back laughter, but had a large smile leaking through.

But 'guy things' was far off what they were actually doing, but I never found out till the next day.

Xion was really beginning to open up by this stage; she was constantly cracking jokes, accepting mistakes and even telling us about her personal life. And I seemed to be doing the same too; I wasn't hiding from anyone anymore. Even the hallways at school were filled when I walked through them.

AS the convocation grew deeper and the topics stranger, I began to draw on my sketchpad I had brought down with me. It wasn't anything big, just a few cartoon like drawings representing the topic we were on about.

So, on my end, everything was great, almost perfect. But on Roxas' side, well, it was a different story.

After dispatching from Xion and myself, Roxas, Sora and Riku headed towards the skate park, so that they didn't interrupt our convocation, but were distracted by a nearby gift stall that Sora had to check out. Balloons, stuffed animals and plastic arm bands decorated the small stand, which attracted Sora like a magnet.

"Do you think Kairi would like this?" Sora said, shoving a light pink stuffed unicorn into Riku's face.

"She's not 3, Sora" Riku replied, pushing the animal from his face.

"Oh yeah" Sora said, hanging the doll back on the hook it was situated on. Riku and Roxas tried to continue getting to the skate park, but alias were held back Sora again, who was wondering if Kairi would like this toy, or this arm band or this balloon.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Roxas said, laughing at the ridiculous question.

"Good idea!" Sora beamed, then proceeded to look for the auburn haired girl.

"Should we…?" Roxas asked, knowing that Riku would respond.

"Nah, we'd better tell Kairi that Sora is looking for her though" Riku shrugged, and began walking the opposite direction of Sora.

"Why? It's not like he's dangerous." Roxas replied, quick to catch up with the calm teenager.

"Yeah, but it'd be funny" A thin smile whipped across Riku's face.

After a while of searching, they had made no progress in finding Kairi or any of her friends. Roxas was at the stages of giving up.

"Wait, how do we know that she even came to the park today?"

"Because Sora and I passed her on the way down, it's the only reason Sora's here" Riku replied, seeming a little less clam then what he was before.

"Let's split up!" Roxas suggested "That always works in movies"

"Everyone usually dies in those movies" Riku smartly returned.

"Good thing this isn't a movie then eh?" Roxas said, returning the smart comment.

So they agreed to split up and cover more ground across the huge park.

Roxas had begun searching the covered seating area with a new desire to get a laugh. The area itself was pretty empty, minus the occasional jogger that would dash past.

"Roxas? What a surprise!" A charmingly female voice called from behind him. Behind him was a female's silhouette, hidden in the shadow of the trees.

"Kairi?" he asked the mysterious woman.

"Yes, that's right, it's me, Kairi" she said, stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

While those events were happening, my chat with Xion had taken a bit of a serious turn.

"Namine…" Her voice dropped from a cheerfully light charm to a weak and frightened squeak.

"Is something wrong?" I said, lowering my head to meet hers.

"I-I think I might lose Riku"

She had a somewhat decent point, Riku was in Year 11 and would leave school in a year.

"Why? He's still got a year of school" I responded, confused.

"But, after school, he said he wants to go to University"

Xion was always a tad paranoid, she was probably just frightened.

"Xion, Riku, I really think he loves you, I don't think he'd drop you at Uni"

"I-I guess" she stammered.

"Hey Namine!" a harsh, sadistic voice shouted from behind us.

_Larxene._

"Hey, Namine, Kairi wants to see you" she said, trying to be somewhat subtle.

"Why? Is it a prank?" I sneered.

"No." she said, twitching "She… she wants to apologize"

"Apologize?" I shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," she sighed back "she spoke to Roxas and, they organized something…"

"What?" I said, hoping that she had just lied.

"Something for you!" she said "She found out Roxas really likes you and wants to date you"

Again, Larxene ability to create a fluent sentence failed. But this, this sounded interesting. Kairi wanted to 'bury the hatchet?' that sounded odd.

"Let me think about it." I said, dismissing Larxene.

"They're in the seated area of the park" she finalized before walking away.

"Go Namine!" Xion encouraged.

During the past weeks, Kairi and I had kinda stopped hating each other. She hasn't ordered anyone to hurt me, and I hadn't of been wanting to smash her face with a rock, so it seemed as if she really did want to apologize.

"I… I guess I should…" I pondered on the moment.

"C'mon, once in a life time opportunity" she was at the edge of her seat.

"Ok, I'll go" I said, zipping up my sleeveless jacket and running to the seating areas.

* * *

"You see Roxas" Kairi said, her voice sly and slow "I need to tell you something"

She edged herself over to a table and sat down on it, sighing as she sat.

"Please, take a seat" she pouted. Roxas cautiously sat down next to the odd girl.

"I need to tell someone this, Roxas," she began "someone who is every even minded and fair, like you."

LINE BREAK

My feet were pounding on the concrete pathway, but weren't keeping up with my heartbeat. I had no arguments to deny that I like- no loved- Roxas by now, I had been for a while, I just couldn't admit it, but now, we both would.

LINE BREAK

"Roxas, I'm in love" Kairi confessed to the confused and startled Roxas "In love with a boy, at our school, take guess as to who it is."

Roxas now was incredibly nervous, his hands began to stammer and his voice was culled.

"R-riku?" he creaked, pushing pressure into his feet.

"No, not Riku"

There were only 3 more real options, and this made Roxas even more uncomfortable.

"Van-Vanitas?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

"That rude jerk? No way" she pouted again, her arm reaching up the table, her body facing directly at Roxas.

2 down, 2 more to go.

"S-Sora, it's Sora right?"

Kairi bit the bottom her lip as her eyes traced Roxas' every movement, waiting for the perfect moment.

"No, Roxas, it's you"

* * *

I dashed around the corner, checking every garden area for Roxas and Kairi, my excitement being held back by sheer force.

"No, Roxas, it's you"

The words came from beyond the hedge in front of me, I was so close. I ran around the hedge as if it were a mere obstacle, only to be met by Kairi, her lips locked on Roxas' in a deep lingering kiss which almost poisoned my insides.

I felt sick and dizzy almost instantly, all my love had dissolved into hate and agony. Tears began prick and sting my eyes and wet my cheeks and a sick heavy feeling in my stomach only enforced them. Eventually they broke from it, with Kairi's face ridden with evil content and Roxas' smeared with shock and disgust.

But it didn't stop me.

"Ro-Roxas?" I creaked, my throat growing a lump. As he turned to me, his face became even more distraught as he saw me pain. He jumped up, leaving Kairi to laugh manically as Roxas ran towards me.

But I didn't let him get me like that, he may of thought I was no match to him, but now, I felt no guilt in running away from him. I turned, and my legs instantly shot me away, past the shady oaks and kind people and out the main gate.

The tears and pain only motivated me to run faster and harder, to feel the pain wallow inside. Behind me, Roxas was chasing me, not saying a word. I passed the small collection of houses where the Farmers lived and the steep hill with ease, and so did Roxas.

But he couldn't win, I had to put these walls up again so no one could hurt me, or touch me, or love me, or know me. These stone brick walls would be undefeatable, unclimbable and unlovable.

* * *

**A/N: Drama Bomb! :o**

Looks like this will be an 11 chapter story, pretty good for my first major fanfic project. Chapter 11 will include the ending, and my final Author's Note, so stay tuned! :D


	11. Final Chapter

Despite Roxas' many ways of taking my breath away, this was not one of them. My lungs felt like they were burning and my legs were weak, but I couldn't give up, the pain only forced me further away from him. Propelling me from danger.

However, his stubbornness matched mine. He was managing to trail behind me, his voice now silenced. My footsteps echoed on the ground and a trail of tears marked my path. And knowing that Roxas caused all this didn't really help either. No more trust, no more friends, no more hurt. But would it ever be that simple?

My once glorious sanctuary was closing in, and as good as locking myself away in my room sounded, I tried to fight the thoughts of trying to hide in there. But I couldn't fight the desire to stop and stare at my home. This, of course, caused Roxas to catch up a bit, which I didn't like. So, being the mature teenage girl I am, I picked up some loose rocks and pelted them down his way.

He dodged once, I threw twice, three times, four until there wasn't any more rocks for him to dodge or for me to throw. He might have been able to escape without any injuries, but he had lost time, time I used to run again, fighting off the aching pain.

The street was getting 'trasher' as you would say. The pavement became cracked and the houses clumsy. But I had no time to admire the scenery; I had fears and pain to run away from. The street came to abrupt ending because of slow workers. So, I jumped the fence into the fields of golden wheat that had yet to be harvested.

My tears were no longer marking on the ground, but a trail of disorganized wheat instead highlighted my path. Despite the constant whipping of wheat and the weight of my heart increasing, I fought it and pressed forwards, trying to leave behind the pain. I jumped another fence into an unused paddock and, by the sound of the fence creaking, Roxas had too.

I picked up speed, and so did Roxas. The ground was hard clay and green puffs of weeds poked from the ground with dull green colours. Thin dead trees towered from the ground with no leaves nor attractive features to them. The horizon was flatter that the rolling fields of wheat, but was eerie and disturbing.

I stopped under a dead tree, spun around and told him to stop.

Which he did politely. I rested against the tree, which somewhat reminded me of the oak tree I had abandoned. My breath began to regulate and my aches began to ease. Beyond this tree was a dead desert of nothing, no love, no hate, nothing. It seemed alluring to me, to be alone in the dead place. And I thought that no one would be ever able to pull me away from my opinion.

But apparently somebody else had other ideas.

I raised my head to be met with Roxas'. Total silence seemed to engulf the entire moment. His deep blue eyes stared into mine, hypnotizing me. I wasn't going to fight a cause that's not worth it. I wasn't going to lose Roxas to Kairi. The truth is that I needed him, he brought the best of me and showed me what I liked about myself.

_Just one kiss…._

The moment passed and before I could think, he pressed me into his body in a heated and excited kiss. Instantly, I felt the anger flying away in the cool breeze that picked up. My heart tingled and my body shook, is this what Kairi had felt?

"You know, you two fight like sisters sometimes" his voice said to me once the kiss had broken. I knew exactly what he was talking about too.

From then on, everything seemed… easier. Of course, there were always hardships, thick and thin as you would suspect, but now, it was bearable. There was a light on the other side. I'd have to fight off times where we'd be separated and angry, where we didn't get what was happening and where lust would try and get to us while Mum was away. But that didn't matter, what only mattered was that we knew to keep going, because there's always going to be a light.

Little did I know, what Roxas had said was close to the truth.

One day, somewhere in the summer, my mother was nowhere to be found. Knowing she didn't have any meetings and the kitchen was clear of any life, I searched upstairs. The oak door that led to the balcony was wide open, and a picture was left at head of the stairs.

Upon further inspection, the picture revealed a blue haired girl smiling ear from ear with a well-built dark brown haired boy next to her and a smaller blonde boy (much like Roxas) was seated to her right. All of them were smiling as if they were friends, and a warm glow leaked from the picture.

Picking up the gentle photo, I walked to the balcony to be met with my mother seated on a chair, staring off into the distance. For a moment, I thought I'd better leave her to her peaceful time, but as I was leaving, she spoke.

"You two were so different…"

This intrigued me, so I listened.

"There were so many kids here once, they used to run around and I'd be their caretaker as their parents worked long days and nights. I never saw my own daughter's issues"

Another daughter?

"She left me a note and the picture, those two were so close, I wish… I wish I could have…"

Mum's voice trailed off at that point, I flipped the picture over to see lovely handwriting scribbled all over the page, formatted like a letter. The short letter seemed to hurt, as if there were pain written in every letter.

_"Dear Mother" _ the letter opened….

_Too long have I been in the shadow of these other children here. So I've decided to leave with Terra in the morning. Leaving Ventus behind hurts, but this is the way I have to go. I'll never forget you, but I'll never forgive you either. Terra and I have a life planned out, in fact, I'm already expecting. It's odd hearing that from your 17 year old daughter, as I was such a 'godly' child. I want to call it 'Water' yet with a twist, perhaps I'll translate it into Japanese, which roughly turns into 'Kairi'._

_I'm sorry, Mum, I really am, but I really need to do this. Goodbye._

And that, ends my story.

* * *

**Wew! What a story! And how long has it been? 2 days? Close enough! :D**

**I had a lot of fun writing this, but writing long chapters may just be my weakness D:**

**Next up on the program, a much darker story! :D**


End file.
